Coming Home
by shannyfish
Summary: One of the SGC's finest comes back for another round with SG1..., Okay so Charles Kawalsky comes back and joins SG1.
1. The New Member

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Coming Home  
  
  
  
  
  
0327 hours, SGC in Cheyanne Mountain, Colorado. The halls echoed with the shounds of klaxons and a voice repeated "unauthorized off world activatation." Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c ran to the control room to see what is happening. General Hammond was in the control room staring at the stargate with the active iris.  
  
"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"I think he's home, sir," Carter answered.  
  
"Well, someone call him," General Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Daniel said and went to the nearest phone and dialed Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Major Carter replaced the attendant in the control room. "Sir, we're receiving SG-1's IDC, but we're all here. It could be Bratak's code, sir."  
  
"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered and suddenlly the iris disapeared to show the water like event horizon of the stargate. Seconds later, someone emerged from the stargate and was surrounded by armed SGC personnel. General Hammond, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c left the control room and entered the embarkation room to find Major Charles Kwalsky standing with his hands up in the air.  
  
"I come in peace," he said showing them the peace sign, which made everyone in the room smile. "So?"  
  
"Stand down people," General Hammond ordered and everyone except Hammond,Carter, Kwalsky, Jackson, and Teal'c left the embarkation room.  
  
"How'd you get here through the gate?" Major Carter asked, intrigued with the entire idea.  
  
"Don't know. Doctor Carter did it, I really didn't pay much attention to how it worked. Sorry."  
  
"So, why are you here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sam thought that I was needed more here rather than there. We aren't as involved with exploration as I'd like, so here I am. That is, if you'll take me."  
  
"Of course, glad to have you onboard," General Hammond said, shaking Kwalsky's hand.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"And I'd like to make a request," Colonel O'Neill said entering the embarkation room, "that Major Kwalsky will be assigned to SG-1." He stopped next to Carter and smiled.  
  
"I'll take it under consideration, Colonel. But now let's have Doctor Frasier examine Major Kwalsky and get him some quarters."  
  
"Ya sure ya betcha," Jack O'Neill said as he led his team and Major Kwalsky to the infirmary.  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1   
"Coming Home"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
1200 hours, briefing room. SG-1's mission briefing had been rescheduled from 0700 to 1200 hours. General Hammond had announced that Major Charles Kwalsky would join SG-1.   
  
"Thank you sir! I actually got to sleep before this briefing."  
  
"That's...good to hear, Colonel," General Hammond smiled he knew that Colonel O'Neill was happy with his new addition.  
  
"General you know what could make this mission briefing even better?"  
  
"What Colonel?" General Hammond asked amused.  
  
"Some food, you know it is lunch time. We could order in pizza, but then I son't think they'll deliever to the base."  
  
"Maybe next time Colonel," General Hammond said smiling at the colonel's idea, "SG-1's mission is to explore P3J-479. I have alotted SG-1 two days to explore the planet further. The MALP and UAV were sent out and saw no sign of Goa'uld activity or any civilization."  
  
"Let me guess," Colonel O'Neill interrupted, "this planet wouldn't happen to be ninety percent green, heavy in trees would it?"  
  
"Actually yes colonel. P3J-479 is mostly covered in trees, but also has a desert that the UVA sighted before turning back."  
  
"Great...what to wear? What to wear?" Colonel O'Neill played.  
  
"There could be signs of some civilization though, it just might be covered in growth," Doctor Daniel Jackson added.  
  
"Daniel's right. The UAV couldn't fly low enough for us to get a good enough look at the place," Sam Carter agreed.  
  
"But it could also contain Goa'uld agents that are hidden," Teal'c said in his normal calm voice.  
  
"All of your concerns and comments are noted, but I have faith that you'll do fine. SG-1 you have a go, you leave in three hours.  
  
"Yes, sir," Colonel O'Neill said looking at his watch that read 12:30pm. They would leave at 3:30pm, not very long away. By the time they ate and packed up it'd be time to go. SG-1 left the briefing room, all heading off to get ready. "Daniel, don't forget to pack the sunscreen and most important of all tissues!" Jack O'Neill said smiling, he knew Daniel seemed allergy prone. Maybe he was allergic to gate travel? O'Neill thought. SG-1 split up and went to their own indiviaual tasks.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. The Talk

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Coming Home"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
1530 hours, embarkation room.  
SG-1 was geared up and ready to go, they were just waiting for the stargate to finish dialing. The gate's seventh chevron locked, the wormhole engaged, and SG-1 stepped through the blue shimmering event horizon of the stargate. In seconds all five members were on a new unexplored alien planet.  
  
"Okay kids," Colonel O'Neill began, "we've got two days to play. So one day in greeness, you know it's our favorite place!" He joked, "and then one fabulous day in the sandy desert."  
  
"That's a great plan, really. But why do we need to explore the desert for an entire day?" Doctor Daniel Jackson asked.  
  
"Because I think we could all use a change of scenery," Jack looked aound at the lush greeness that surrounded them. "Don't you think it'd be nice to not be somewhere that didn't look like the last planet we visited?"  
  
"Well, actually Jack. The last planet we visited was basically rocks. So...this is a change of scenery," Doctor Daniel Jackson told Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Okay, bad example," O'Neill said thinking. "Carter what do ninety percent of the planets we visit look like?"  
  
"Like this one, sir." Carter answered O'Neill's question.  
  
"Ha! Told ya, Daniel." O'Neill said getting grins from both, Carter and Kawalsky.  
  
"Okay, okay Jack I'm wrong and you're right. Happy?" Daniel asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So? Is this what you guys do on missions? Fight?" Kawalsky asked, amused at Jack and Daniel's fight.  
  
"More or less," Sam Carter told him smiling. "They're always arguing about something Jack likes to call Daniel's artifacts "rocks"."  
  
"Well, ya know us majors have to stick together, right?"  
  
"Right. Hopefully they'll behave sooner rather than later," Carter said, she and Kawalsky smiled at Jack and Daniel who were still arguing.  
  
"Jack, Sam and I are going to set up camp okay?" Colonel Jack O'Neill was too busy arguing with Daniel that he didn't hear what Kawalsky had said.  
  
"Wha...???" O'Neill asked when Sam Carter tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Major Kawalsky has been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Carter informed O'Neill.  
  
"Oh..." O'Neill said raising one eyebrow, "sorry. Guess Daniel and I fight too much."  
  
"Guess so. Anyways, Sam and I are going to set up camp over there," Kawalsky said pointing at a clearing nearby.  
  
"Oh, okay. Go ahead, have fun!" O'Neill said.  
  
Kawalsky and Carter left O'Neill, Jackson, and Teal'c. They took the camping equiptment with them, and started to set up camp, while the others explored alittle.  
  
Three hours later, SG-1 were all back at the campsite. All five had already had enough of the lush greeness of their suroundings. O'Neill had decided that they wouldn't stray far from the campsite for the rest of the day.  
  
After awhile Kawalsky and O'Neill took a walk to collect firewood and to talk. "So...you and Sam are still?" Kawalsky asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're still not together," O'Neill said giving him a "leave me alone" look.  
  
"So...do you still not have feelings for her?"  
  
"Who?" O'Neill asked dumbly.  
  
"Who? Who is Samantha Carter, ya know the beautiful blonde on your team. Ya know she's alot smarter than you and probab..."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" O'Neill interrupted, "I get it! I really do know who you're talking about. And well I guess I do..." O'Neill said making a face at his admittance.  
  
"Does she feel the same?" Kawalsky asked, oviously interested in Jack and Sam's personal life in this world.  
  
"Well....let's start from a good sort of mission," O'Neill said and Kawalsky nodded. "Well the Tok'ra they put these arm bands on Daniel, Carter, and me and they made us really, really fast and super strong. Anyways we went to destroy this new Goa'uld ship. So....we go through the gate and Teal'c follows, but he can't use the armbands cause of his snake."  
  
"Oh, interesting."  
  
"Yeah, well the three of us knock out all of these Jaffa, and can go through the force shields and everything. Anyways, Sam's wristband stopped working and she was caught behind this force shield, I tried to get back to her, but...then my wristband fell off and I fell unconscious." O'Neill paused for a minute, "anyways we escaped and like a week later thsi Tok'ra Anise said that Sam and I were Zartacks after this test we took and that we were going to kill someone at the Tok'ra meeting with the President. But it turned out to be Martouf, the other Tok'ra. He was Sam's host's mate and she ended up having to kill him before he tortured himself to death."  
  
"And where's the part about knowing Sam loves you back?" Kawalsky asked thinking Jack might have left out that part on purpose.  
  
"Oh..oh yeah. Sorry. They were putting Sam and I to sleep so we couldn't kill anyone. I decided to go through with this Tok'ra experimental procedure that drove someone else crazy, but before they began Sam remembered something that we never thought could count as a false memory. See when we were trapped, well Carter was trapped anyway on the other side of the force shield. I wouldn't leave her, because I'd rather die myself than loose her."  
  
"Wow! So..."  
  
"So? What?"  
  
"Go against regs or something."  
  
"Kawalsky shut up!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Kawalsky, did you come here just to harass me or did you really want to explore alien planets?" O'Neill asked him.  
  
"Kinda both, sir."  
  
"Ah, great! So, you're here to drive me out of my mind and explore alien tree planets? Great..."  
  
"Yeah, well if you and Sam were..."  
  
"But we're not!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but then I wouldn't bug you."  
  
"So if Sam and I were braking regs and going out you wouldn leave me alone?" Jack O'Neill asked.  
"Basically."  
  
"Kawalsky! C'mon you know that it's not going to happen! Sam and I like our jobs too much, especially Sam. Jacob would kill me if I messed up Sam's career."  
  
"Who's Jacob?" Charles Kawalsky asked.  
  
"Sam's dad and a Tok'ra. Jacob likes me, and we don't want him to hate me, do we?"   
  
"Jack, don't worry I know that eventually you and Sam will get a clue and go out and get married."  
  
"Ummm...probably not and anyways we're still on the problem of regs in the Air Force let alone the SGC. Believe me Sam won't throw away her career that easily, the SGC is a big step ahead of NASA, which is where Sam would be if she hadn't come to the SGC. The SGC is more than Sam could have hoped for, she probably would have rather have adopted Cassie if she could instead of Janet."  
  
"Who's Cassie?"  
  
"A little girl we rescued from a planet struck by a Goa'uld plague. She was the only survivor, and Sam grew very close to her."  
  
"Oh, well, see in some alternate reality you and Sam are married and adopted Cassie," Kawalsky told him.  
  
"Now this is an alternate-alternate reality?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Sure Jack, so you ready to go back to camp?"  
  
"Yes! I'm tired of your harassment of your superior officer."  
  
"So, court martial me!"  
  
"Can't do that," O'Neill told Kawalsky, "you're my best friend and I just got you back. Do you think that I'm actually going to kick you out?"  
  
"Owww...Jack! I feel so loved!" Kawalsky told him joking. They proceeded to camp laughing and joking.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	4. The First Watch

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Coming Home"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"I'll take first watch," Samantha Carter volunteered. "So who's taking second watch?"  
  
"I will take second watch, Samantha Carter," Teal'c told her.  
  
"I'll take watch with you Carter," O'Neill told her.  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed," Kawalsky told them. "Goodnight Colonel, Major."  
  
"Night Jack. Night Sam," Daniel said entering the tent.  
  
"Goodnight Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter," Teal'c also joined Kawalsky and Daniel in the tent.  
  
"Goodnight camper!" Jack yelled after Teal'c, Daniel, and Kawalsky were already in the tent. Sam laughed at O'Neill's yelling at the tent. "So, how you doing Carter?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"I'm fine sir," Carter told him.  
  
"How about Jack?" O'Neill asked her, "can't we go by first names?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Carter, my first name isn't "sir", at least I hope not."  
  
"I'm sorry s....Jack. See I know your name, I'm just not sure I can remember to call you Jack instead of "sir"."  
  
"Ow it can't be that hard!" O'Neill told her.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good. So, Sam what do you think about Kawalsky?"  
  
"I don't know, I really didn't know him. I just know that he was your friend, but he did seem really nice."  
  
"Yeah, but how about this Kawalsky?"  
  
"He seems...nice."  
  
"He had some pretty crazy ideas," O'Neill told her.  
  
"Is that why you two took so long gathering wood?"  
  
"Yes, he had to argue with me."  
  
"About what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Stuff," O'Neill told her trying to keep what they were trying to keep what they were really talking about.  
  
"Uh huh," Sam said as she shifted alittle to get warmer. "I bet you're happy that you have your best friend back, especially since he's on SG-1."  
  
"Well, yeah. It's nice to have a guy that doesn't sneeze or stand at attention 24/7. Not that you're not...umm...you know how it is..."  
  
"Yeah I know how all you guys need your guy moments."  
  
"Exactly! Anyways, you cold?" O'Neill asked when he saw Sam shiver.  
  
"I'm just alittle cold Jack."  
  
"Well go get a blanket!"  
  
Sam and Jack took the first watch and then they woke Teal'c to take the second watch. Teal'c sat at the edge of camp, and Sam and Jack went into the tent.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	5. What is the meaning of "bugging"?

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Coming Home"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
Morning came quickly and the team unhitched camp and headed for the desert, which was luckily not that far away. The team made their way to the desert part of the planet and reset their camp. Daniel had told Jack that the desert was boring for him because there wasn't anything for him to find. Jack and Kawalsky headed off for a walk, while Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c stayed behind at the campsite.  
  
"Well, at least Jack has another person to bug," Daniel told Sam and Teal'c.  
  
"Actually Jack told me that Kawalsky was bugging him!" Sam told them.  
  
"Good he deserves it!" Daniel told her.  
  
"I do not understand this "bugging", please explain. I know that Major Kawalsky is not an insect, so you cannot mean that he is a bug."  
  
"Bugging means that someone is agrevating someone else," Daniel told Teal'c.  
  
"Oh I see, but why would Major Kawalsky agrevate Colonel O'Neill? Are they not friends?"  
  
"They're friends, but they just like to bug each other about certain subjects," Carter explained to Teal'c.  
  
"What subject was Major Kawalsky bugging O'Neill?" Teal'c asked curious.  
  
"Good question," Daniel told Teal'c.  
  
"The colonel acted like it was personal, he wouldn't talk to me about it, he just changed the subject," Sam told them.  
  
"Jack has another Air Force, non-scientist to talk to. At least he'll be able to understand what Kawalsky says, he doesn't have to worry about big words and what they mean," Daniel told Sam.  
  
"Yeah and Kawalsky's the colonel's best friend, even though they act like brothers," Sam told Daniel.  
  
"So, I guess we don't have to argue about artifacts. At least I hope so," Daniel said.  
  
"O'Neill seems very determined to I believe you say "ruffle your feathers?" Is this correct Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sam and Daniel giggled alittle at Teal'c's comment, "you got the phrase right."  
  
Just then, O'Neill and Kawalsky entered the campground. "What'd I miss?" O'Neill asked when he heard laughing.  
  
"Nothing Colonel," Sam told him.  
  
"Uh huh? Who told the joke?" O'Neill questioned and waited for an answer, but no one spoke up. "Come on!"  
  
"Jack it's ovious there was no joke, so just calm down," Kawalsky told him.  
  
"Oww, but I wanted to hear a joke. This planet sucks! There's nothing to explore and it's not here," O'Neill complained to Kawalsky.  
  
"Well, tommorrow we leave, so why don't you turn in? I'll take the first watch."  
  
"Okay, thanks Kawalsky."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The camp was quiet and dark. There was only one light at the camp, and no apparent person on watch. The wind started to pick up alittle more, stirring up sand with it. The heavy sound of the rushing wind provided perfect cover to mask the approach of a small group that seemed to blend in.  
  
The group of intruders was small and almost invisable against the desert backround. Two stood at the back of the tent and two at the back. The leader of the group opened the flap of the tent and counted four occupants. He pulled out his weapon and raised it, he pulled the trigger, energy engulfed the four bodies, and they seemed to be under attack by this energy. The bodies stopped convulsing a few seconds after.  
  
"Let's move them!" the leader ordered the others. Two of the others dragged a dark man and the blonde haired woman to a specific spot, and in seconds were transported away with the two men who had dragged them.   
  
The two other men began to drag the two other men from the tent when the leader was knocked over by a fifth member of the tent group. They had found the watchman. The other man quickly ran to help the leader, and zapped the watchman. The three men were then dragged and transported away from the campsite.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  



	6. Enter the Tok'ra...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Coming Home"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
SG-1 awoke underground, and all were confused. "The Tok'ra?" O'Neill asked noticing the crystal look of the caves.  
  
"The Tok'ra?" Kawalsky asked confused.  
  
"The Tok'ra are our allies," O'Neill explained. "They're like good guy Goa'uld."  
  
"But we prefer Tok'ra," a voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Dad!" Sam yelled happy to see him, but confused at why he was beaten up. "What happened?"  
  
"Your number five member of SG-1 that was hiding and unexpected," Jacob Carter explained.  
  
"Umm...sorry," Kawalsky appoligized.  
  
"Why were we being taken from our campsite?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It was dangerous for you to be up there," he explained.  
  
"How?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He was protecting you from dust and pollen," O'Neill joked.  
  
Jacob smiled at Jack's comment, "no we were protecting you from the Goa'uld."  
  
"What Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked. "We have not encountered any Goa'uld precense on this planet."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right this planet is Goa'uld free. Sorry about that."  
  
"Ooookay!" O'Neill told him.  
  
"Real reason?" Sam asked her dad.  
  
"Well, it's sort of a selfish reason. I just wanted to see Sam," Jacob confessed. "I stopped by Earth, but you were already gone and George didn't mention that there was a fifth member."  
  
"Well maybe if you had told him you were kidnapping SG-1 he would have told you," Jack told him.  
  
"Actually, George said that I could send you guys home early," Jacob told them. "Your campsite has been packed and is waiting for you by the gate. Actually all you have to do is use the rings and you'll be right in front of the stargate."  
  
"I suppose we could go home early..." O'Neill said. "Okay let's gate out campers after we ring up!" Jack said making his team giggle at his comment. SG-1 followed where the rings were and were instantly transported to the surface in front of the stargate. "Danny Boy dial us out, Sam send the IDC." The gate's water-like event horizon plumented toward them and then back to settle in the middle of the stone ring. O'Neill looked over to Major Samantha Carter who nodded to him that she had sent the IDC through and they could proceed through the stargate. O'Neill went through first, followed by Kawalsky, Teal'c, and Daniel. Sam waited and looked back at where the rings had brought them to the surface, and then finally she went through the gate. O'Neill, Daniel, Kawalsky, and Teal'c gave her a look that said "what took so long?" she said nothing to them and just walked down the ramp to stand next to them.  
  
"SG-1 report to the infirmary," General Hammond commanded. O'Neill led SG-1 with Sam Carter following distracted.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  



	7. The Problem

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Coming Home"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Jolinar's memories were resurfacing again and Sam didn't want to tell Janet, Jack, or the general because they would keep her from going on missions. She didn't want to be pinned to a desk doing paper work and calculations. Sam joined the SGC instead of NASA, she had wanted to go into space and the stargate was alot better than a space shuttle. Samantha Carter was in her room onbase laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong with me!?" Sam asked herself aloud. "Why are these memories resurfacing now?" A memory of Jolinar and Lantesh resurfaced, they were talking about a mission, but she couldn't quite tell what the mission was about. The memory seemed important, but she did not understand why the memory was important.  
  
Ever since she had seen her father she had a weird feeling and then the flashes started. Maybe her father's visit had triggered the flashes, but why would those flashes be repeating in her head?  
  
The tunnels were there again and Jolinar and Lantesh were arguing about something. A mission. What were they saying? She couldn't make out the words. Lantesh was so angry and Jolinar seemed determined to win the argument.  
  
A knock came at the door, which interrupted her concentration. "Come in," she called and stood up to see that it was the colonel.  
  
"Hi Carter," O'Neill said sounding alittle nervous.  
  
"Hi sir," Sam said.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, sir."  
  
"Really? Cause you haven't seemed fine since we got back from our last mission. So, what's wrong?" O'Neill asked again.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Carter, you missed the meeting this morning," O'Neill informed her. "That's not like you to ditch a meeting."  
  
"I forgot, sir."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"You know Doctor Frasier said that you weren't feeling well and that's why you weren't at the meeting. Now I believe that you are not yourself and that maybe you need some time off."  
  
"No, sir, please."  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"If I tell you, then you need to promise not to tell Janet or General Hammond."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"I've been having Jolinar's memories resurfacing. It's basically one specific mission Jolinar and Lantesh went on, but I don't know what the mission was about."  
  
"Sam, maybe you should take a few days off," Jack suggested.  
  
"No! Colonel, I don't want to be put off SG-1!" Sam yelled at him.  
  
"Hey! Major, don't yell at me!"  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Sam, if one of those memories surfaces and we're under attack on an alien planet. What if you're not able to do anything, you'd be putting SG-1 in danger. Sam, I know that you don't want to do that especially if the general finds out afterwards. He might take you off of active duty or out of the SGC all together!"  
  
"I know, but I'll be fine. If Janet finds out then she'll overreact and I'll be off duty for twice as long as I need."  
  
"Sam. Please just take some time off. Tell the general that you're going to visit your brother or your dad. He'll let you off duty without a question."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll ask for some time off, but you can't have a replacement astrophysicist when I come back."  
  
"Oh, don't worry if we need one I'm sure I can fill in. You know I know astrophysicist words like...astrophysicist and blackhole and stargate."  
  
"Sir, somehow I think you'd be better off with a different astrophysicist," Carter told him.  
  
"That's okay, I'm sort of attached to my old astrophysicist," O'Neill told her.  
  
"I feel bad just asking the general for days," she told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because what if need me?" she asked him.  
  
"Then we'll call you. You do remember where your apartment is, right?" O'Neill asked her joking alittle, but also partly serious.  
  
"Yes. I remember where my apartment is at, and I'll leave my number. Maybe if I relax and sleep for afew days I'll feel better," Carter told him.  
  
"Take all the time you need," O'Neill told him.  
  
"Maybe I should call my dad. Maybe Selmek can help?" Carter thought aloud.  
  
"I'll have him signaled and have him come out to see you."  
  
"Okay, here's my number and address," Sam wrote down her information and handed it to O'Neill.  
  
"Go talk to the general," O'Neill told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," O'Neill told her and watched her leave. Soon, he also left her quarters to signal Jacob Carter with the Tok'ra signal.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	8. The Bump in the Road

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Coming Home"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Four hours later, the stargate inner ring began to rotate. "Incoming traveler! IDC reconized. It's the Tok'ra," the operator announced.  
  
"How many?" O'Neill asked the operator.  
  
"One Tok'ra, sir."  
  
"Jacob hopefully," he hoped aloud. O'Neill was then joined by General Hammond.  
  
"Who is it?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Tok'ra."  
  
"Oh, Jacob?"  
  
"Hopefully," O'Neill told him as a figuare came through the event horizon. It was Jacob Carter. "Yes!" O'Neill and Hammond walked down to meet him. "Hiya Jacob!" O'Neill greeted.  
  
"Hi, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Colonel O'Neill about that," Hammond told him.  
  
"Ummm...let's walk this way Jacob," O'Neill said seperating from Hammond.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Sam okay?" Jacob Carter asked O'Neill afraid that his daughter might be hurt.  
  
"Sam's...okay. She's having memory flashbacks from Jolinar," O'Neill explained. "I think they're getting really bad."  
  
"You didn't tell George?" Jacob asked surprised.  
  
"No. Sam didn't want him to know. She thought that she would be replaced by a different astrophysicist. I knew the general would give her afew days off without a second thought, but he'll ask if it goes any farther than a few days."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At her apartment, I told her that I'd send you to see her. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Do you know what the flashbacks are about?" Jacob asked him.  
  
"Something about a mission and Jolinar and Lantesh were arguing about it."  
  
"A mission? What kind of mission?"  
  
"Tok'ra mission?" O'Neill told him clueless. "I don't think Sam knows what kind or what the mission was about."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Five days later, SG-1 was having a meeting with General Hammond. The general sat at the head of the table with Majors Carter and Kawalsky on his left and O'Neill, Jackson, and Teal'c on his right.  
  
"SG-1 your next mission is to P5X-190. The planet is dense in forest and has three moons. The MALP reports that there are no lifeforms on the planet. The planet's oxygen and gravity levels are the same as Earth except the air is 100% cleaner than ours," Hammond explained to SG-1. "SG-1 do you have any questions?"  
  
"No," O'Neill started.  
  
"No," Kawalsky agreed.  
  
"No," Daniel said also.  
  
"I have none General Hammond," Teal'c told him.  
  
"Yes," Sam said looking at the table.  
  
"What's your question, Major Carter?" Hammond asked.  
  
"What color is the grass?" she asked getting strange looks from the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond looked rather shocked.  
  
"Well, actually the grass color is different from that of Earth's. The grass is red. How did you know?" he asked her amazed at what she knew of the planet she had never visited or seen the video of.  
  
"I didn't," she said simply.  
  
"Then who told you?" Hammond asked her.  
  
"We can't go there it's dangerous!" Sam told him.  
  
"Dangerous? How?"  
  
"The oxygen level changes during the day, so at midday it is half oxygen and half nitrogen."  
  
"Who told you this? We have no record of this!" Hammond exclaimed.  
  
"Jolinar told me or rather showed me," Carter confessed.  
  
"Are you having memory flashes, Major Carter?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Have you told Doctor Frasier?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill take Major Carter to the infirmary. The rest of you are dismissed. SG-1 you leave at 1600 hours with or without Major Carter."  
  
"Come on Carter," O'Neill said pulling her by the arm.  
  
"Yes, sir. Please don't go! I know that's the planet in those meories!"  
  
"What do they show you?" Daniel asked her.  
  
"Tok'ra not able to breathe and seeing the air change. Jolinar and Lantesh run to the gate and then Jolinar running through. The grass was so red, it's so memorable to her. How red the grass was. Like blood that had stained it," Sam told him.  
  
"Daniel she needs to go to the infirmary!" Jack told him.  
  
"Okay I'll go get ready," Daniel told him. Daniel looked at Sam who looked very confused and dazed.  
  
"Kawalsky help me get her to the infirmary!" O'Neill yelled and was immediately helped by Charles Kawalsky.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel watched as Kawalsky and O'Neill helped Samantha Carter to the infirmary. "Why did Colonel O'Neill not ask me to carry Major Carter to the infirmary?" Teal'c asked confused.  
  
"Cause he wasn't thinking, Teal'c," Daniel told him.  
  
"Because it was concerning Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yes it's because it concerns Sam," Daniel told him before walking away.  
  
"I see," Teal'c said to himself before walking to his quarters.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's wrong?" Janet Frasier asked when she saw O'Neill, Kawalsky, and Carter come in.  
  
"She's having memory flashbacks from Jolinar," O'Neill told the doctor.  
  
"And they are just getting worse," Kawalsky added.  
  
"Okay, lay here down over here and then wait outside," Doctor Frasier told them. She watched as they followed her directions and proceeded to her patient.  
  
"You think she'll be okay?" Kawalsky asked.  
  
"I hope so," O'Neill told him.  
  
"Shouldn't we call the Tok'ra or something?" he asked.  
  
"They've probably already signalled for Jacob to come. Maybe the Tok'ra can help, but then again they might only make it worse," O'Neill told him.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Kawalsky asked trying to do his best friend things like making sure his friend is okay and to never go out with your best friend's girlfriend or exgirlfriends. Kawalsky waited, but didn't get a response from his friend. He wanted to help Jack, but Jack wouldn't let him help him. Jack was sitting in the chair next to him with his head in his hands. Poor Jack. He can't lose Sam, when my Sam lost Jack it was si hard fir her, he thought to himself. Please let her be alright! I don't want to see one of my friends hurt again.  
  
"Ya know the Asguard came for help not so long ago that these metal bugs were kicking their butts. They wanted us to send someone who was basically dumb..."  
  
"So you went?" Kawalsky asked him with a smile on his face.  
  
"No. I went on this German sub with Teal'c to destroy the metal bugs on Earth, but anyway...Sam went. I thought it was so funny because Sam and Daniel are alot smarter than me. Hey even Teal'c's smarter than me. You'd have thought I'd been the model choice. But everything turned out alright. You should have seen those bugs it was crazy!"  
  
"I'm sure it was," Kawalsky told him.  
  
The door opened and the two men stood up and Jacob ran to catch them before Janet said anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked out of breath.  
  
"Sam's been overpowered by a flood of Jolinar's memories from P5X-190 and SG-1 haven't even been there yet," Janet Frasier explained.  
  
"What planet?"  
  
"One with red grass?" Jacl O'Neill told him.  
  
"Red grass? We lost alot of good Tok'ra that day. Jolinar and Lantesh where the last through the gate. There were so many lives lost that day."  
  
"I had to flood her system with sedatives, but she's still conscious," she explained.  
  
"She'll be alright?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so, but she'll need to take heavy doses of medications to surpress the flood of memories for now," Frasier told them.  
  
"Whatever you do, Jack don't go to that planet," Jacob warned.  
  
"That's what Sam said," Kawalsky told him.  
  
"Well listen to her," Jacob Carter told them. "Can we see her?"  
  
"For a minute and then she needs to rest," Frasier told them.  
  
"Thank you," Jack said quitely. Jacob Carter, Major Charles Kawalsky, Colonel Jack O'Neil, and Doctor Frasier entered the room.  
  
"Hi," Samantha Carter said weakly. She seemed half there and half somewhere else, she was so pale, and there were so many wires hooked up to her.  
  
"Hey kiddo, howya feeling?" Jacob asked her.  
  
"Drowsy, confused," Sam told him.  
  
"Okay, then we'll let you rest," Colonel O'Neill said as they all left the room and went their seperate ways.  
  
"So is this what it's like in this dimention?" Kawalsky asked.  
  
"Yep, welcome home," Jack told him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The End!  



End file.
